


Mentor

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Demon!Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who is Dean Winchester？”<br/> “My mentor.”<br/> “What has he taught you？”<br/> “Everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 01、   

      眼前是整片的红色，亮红色的火焰、深红色的鲜血、手臂上闪着光的血红色印记、胸口插进天使之刃之后绝望的眼神……Sam从噩梦中惊醒，手指冰凉得像一具尸体，事实上在Dean消失之后Sam的生活的确就是行尸走肉。

      他已经失眠很久了，傍晚加大了安眠药的剂量才终于睡了四个小时，然而睡梦里Dean的身影一直挥之不去......吃到pie时开心的笑容，研究资料时认真咬着手指的样子，一次次流血受伤忍受痛苦眉头紧锁的表情，在自己身下高潮时泛红的面容……

      该死，Sam无奈地发现自己硬了。

      身上的衬衫已经被汗湿透，Sam受伤的右臂还绑着固定带，小心地摘掉固定带艰难地用另一只手脱掉自己的衬衫和短裤，平时只不过三秒钟的事现在却足足花了一分钟，原本就已经浑身是汗，在脱完衣服之后更是汗如雨下。

      打开莲蓬头，温热的水流从头顶打下来，Sam的右臂还没办法弯曲或下垂，只能轻轻搭在旁边的架子上作支撑，水流从脸颊滑下胸膛最终消失在小腹下的毛发之中。

      他开始想念Dean，这是Dean离开的第27天，以前Dean在的时候他从来不会觉得地堡有多大，无论他在哪个房间，Dean只要在地堡的另一侧大喊一声“Sammy”他就能听得清清楚楚。现在只有他一个人在空荡荡的地堡里，甚至偶尔和其他的猎人通电话打听消息的时候还能听到自己的回声。

      他怨恨Dean，怨恨他为什么只留下一个简单的纸条就一声不吭地离开了，他更恨自己为什么没有保护好Dean，让他的哥哥再一次从自己的生命中消失，他恨自己为什么已经过去27天了却依然没有任何Dean的消息。

      Bobby死了，Castiel虚弱地连自己都照顾不了，Kevin被顶着自己面具的天使亲手杀死，Charlie在奥兹世界里忙着做英雄，变成狼人的Garth和自己的女朋友不知在什么地方低调着过着自己的生活，Jody警长被自己家里那个青春期的姑娘搞得头昏脑涨，而自己却又伤了该死的右臂，整天挂着那个烦人的固定带像个废人。Sam第一次觉得自己这么无助，没有人可以帮他，而那个没有任何怨言永远都愿意付出一切帮助他的人却被他不小心弄丢了。

      Sam的左手握住自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，闭上眼睛靠在身后冰凉的墙壁上，手指轻轻地划过紫红色的龟头，超过一周没有修剪的指甲刮弄着马眼，加上水流击打带来的刺激，Sam的阴茎在手里更加硬挺发烫。

      他的脑海里全是Dean，他在想如果Dean现在在这里，一定不会让他在右手受伤的情况下用并不熟练的左手在浴室自慰，他知道他自己的哥哥有多爱他的阴茎。Dean对Sam的阴茎的喜爱程度曾经一度达到痴迷的状态，他可以用自己长着老茧的手在他最爱的车里让Sam射出来，他也可以用自己那张惹人犯罪的嘴唇包裹住Sam的阴茎吮吸他的龟头发出能让Sam都脸红的咂咂声。

      在回忆着Dean和自己的性爱经历之中，Sam的阴茎已经慢慢渗出前液，柱身硬得发痛，他发疯一般地想念Dean。然后顺其自然地想到了他青春期的一件事，也是Dean和Sam的第一次身体的亲密接触。

 

      Sam和Dean长这么大过的生活都是很艰苦的，他们没有像其他孩子一样被各种各样漂亮玩具包围着的童年，他们不能像其他孩子一样吃到母亲做的美味的晚餐，就连想在生日时父子三人围在一起吃一个大奶油生日蛋糕都是一个从未实现过的奢求。小时候的Sam又瘦又矮，相对于其他同龄孩子发育是比较迟缓的，当其他的男孩子都已经想着法子去追女生的时候，Sam对爱情和性依然处于什么都不懂的状态，所以当他的小兄弟第一次硬起来的时候他真的是不知所措。

      从小经过严厉训练的Dean很早就学会了随时保持警惕，即便是在睡梦中。当Dean趴在床上打着呼噜睡得正香时，依然感觉到了旁边的动静，迷蒙中睁开双眼看见自己的弟弟Sam呆愣愣地坐在床上一动不动，Dean被吓得一下从床上坐起来，“Sam？”

      Sam没有说话只是低着头，Dean从床上下来坐到Sam的床边抬起弟弟的头担心地问道：“Sam，你怎么了？不舒服吗？哪里疼？”

      被迫抬起头来对视着Dean的Sam小声地说：“Dean，这儿。“

      Dean顺着Sam的手指看向他指着的地方才发现他弟弟的卡通睡裤下面撑起了一个小帐篷，有点犹豫地开口，“额，Sam，你这是勃起了吗？”

      Sam不知所措，“Dean，难受，我不知道我该怎么做。”

      这下轮到Dean吃惊了，“Sam，你已经15岁了，不要告诉我你从来没有过，不要告诉我你都不会给自己手淫。”看到Sam迷茫的表情Dean更是惊讶了，“Sam，学校上生理课的时候你都在睡觉吗？这种事你怎么能不知道呢？“

      Sam感到一丝委屈，“我一年能换七八个学校，从来没有完整地上过学校的生理课也不能怪我啊！Dean，我难受，帮帮我，求你。“

      Dean是从来都做不到拒绝自己的弟弟的，即使是这样一个已经超出正常范围的要求，Dean最终咬咬牙抱着Sam进了浴室，“好吧，我的Sammy Girl，我们到浴室去，至少别弄脏旅馆的床单，我们可没钱赔给他们。”

      Dean把Sam小心地放在浴室的盥洗台上，轻轻地脱掉他的短裤露出那个漂亮的小东西，这是Dean成年后第一次看到Sam的下体，看到的那一瞬间自己裤裆里的阴茎突然抽动了一下。Sam的阴茎还是漂亮的淡粉色，吸引着Dean想去触碰，这个突然闪出来的念头让Dean吓了一跳，清理了自己凌乱的思绪回过头来轻轻握住Sam的阴茎。Dean的手刚好包住Sam小小的柱体，这让他觉得可爱极了，Dean看向Sam，“这是第一次，我就示范给你看，以后这种事你要学会自己处理。”

      Sam因为Dean的触碰瞬间捏紧拳头，乖巧地点头。Dean的手开始缓缓撸动Sam的阴茎，“你要这样握住自己的阴茎，不能太重，太重的话会疼，也不能太轻，因为太轻的话享受不到那种快感，像我这样的力度慢慢上下撸动。“

      Dean也不知道自己是怎么对着Sam说出这些话来的，19岁的他已经谈过好几个或认真或不认真的女朋友，也和不止一个人发生过不止一次的性关系，现在对着自己的弟弟亲身示范手淫并且还配上了羞人的解说......事情似乎不应该朝着这个方向发展。他可以打开电脑放一部真人实践的小黄片给Sam观摩，再不济简单地跟Sam解释描述一下也可以啊，他为什么就自己亲自在Sam身上示范了起来呢？带着些许后悔，Dean依然继续着他的动作，“你在学校有喜欢的女孩子吗，Sammy？”

      “没有。”Sam摇摇头。

      “真是个书呆子。”Dean为自己不争气的弟弟感到一点悲哀，“那你有没有觉得你们学校哪个女孩子长得很漂亮吗？”

      “有，我们班里有一个很漂亮的女孩，她的名字叫Lily。”

      “好，Lily，现在就想象一下Lily站在你的面前用她纤细的手抚摸你。”

      “Dean，这很羞耻！”Sam忍不住大声抗议。

      羞耻？老子现在教你手淫才叫羞耻好吗？Dean深呼吸尽力让自己淡定下来，“想象而已，你要是觉得羞耻我不说出来就是了，但是你还是可以想象任何一个你喜欢的人，这没有什么可羞耻的，只是你自己的想象而已。”

      Sam小声地应了一声，随着Dean的动作，Sam的脸泛起了粉红色，牙齿咬着下唇的样子让Dean好想亲一口，Dean立刻又低下头来不再看Sam那诱惑人的表情。

      青春期男生的第一次射精总是来得比较快，没有用太久，Sam就直接射在了Dean的手心里，那天过后Sam才算开始真正地长大，懂了一些事，学会了一些事，也有了一些自己肮脏的小秘密。

      很多年以后，两个人正式在一起之后的某一天，他们突然聊起了当年的这件事，Dean从来没想过在他让Sam幻想一个漂亮的女孩子之后，Sam却一直在想着自己。而也是那个时候Sam才知道Dean在给他手淫的时候自己也勃起了，并且中间几度差点儿没忍住亲了他。

 

      多年以后的现在再次回忆起这段经历，Sam还是觉得当年的自己真的好傻，他在想如果Dean拒绝了他，如果没有那次的铺垫，他们两个人是否之后还会在一起像现在这样疯狂地做爱。虽然当时的他很傻，在很多年之后也被Dean嘲笑了很多次，可是他还是很喜欢那一部分回忆，喜欢回忆他们之间的每一个第一次。

      Sam搭在架子上使不上力的右臂渐渐地感到酸痛，左手加快了撸动的速度，想象着包裹着自己阴茎的是Dean那个丰润的嘴唇而不是自己这只该死的左手，嘴里呢喃着那个烙印在自己生命里抹不去的名字，一滴眼泪从眼角滑下，最终达到高潮。

      高潮之后的Sam反而觉得更加空虚，睁开眼除了空气被水汽弥漫而变得朦胧之外什么变化也没有，依然只有他一个人。

 

      “嘀-嘀”放在洗手池上的手表发出零点报时的声音。

      Dean离开的第28天。他更加想他。


	2. Chapter 2

02、

      洗过澡之后的Sam再无睡意，决定接着寻找恶魔的踪迹，没有办法直接找到Dean，只能从恶魔下手找Crowley了。然而Sam现在的身体情况每一次穿衣服脱衣服都是极大的挑战，但是他又不能只穿着内裤坐在电脑前，他可不是他那个经常只穿着短裤在他面前晃来晃去诱惑他的厚脸皮的哥哥。

      虽说现在地堡里没有其他人可能被他诱惑，但他还是没有裸着查案的习惯。Sam突然想起了那件Dean经常洗完澡之后穿的浴袍，他曾经还嫌弃过Dean穿着曾经住在这里的已经变成骨灰的某个记录者的浴袍。

      Sam成功地在Dean的房间找到那件深蓝色的浴袍，随意地裹在身上，意料之中地发现袖子短了一截。不知道什么时候Sam就一下子长得超过了他的哥哥，他还记得Dean送他去斯坦福的那个夜晚，昏暗的路灯下他们的身影还是一样的高度。或许是进入大学之后的生活节奏规律了，又或许是离开家后的Sam迫切需要成长，以向父亲证明他已经足够强大，总之很久之后再见到Dean时，那个Sam从小就崇拜的人已经需要抬头才能看着他的眼睛说话。

      Sam抬起完好的左臂，深吸一口气把脸埋在自己的小臂里，洗衣液淡淡的清香加上Dean的味道迎面扑来。如果Sam对Dean这么说，他那自诩硬汉的哥哥一定又要说他是个女孩儿了，可是Sam是真的熟悉Dean的味道，除去弹药、机油和皮革的味道，是不用沐浴液洗过澡之后单纯得像刚从烤箱拿出来没有放任何糖或者奶油的蛋糕的味道。Sam迷恋那个味道，每次做爱之后都会趴在Dean的后颈像小狗一样嗅着他的哥哥，那个因为性高潮而多了点儿甜蜜的哥哥。

      在眼泪掉下来之前Sam终于强迫自己从Dean的浴袍中抬起头来，深呼一口气，系好腰间的带子，回到空旷的大厅打开电脑继续搜寻恶魔的踪迹。可是这个世界就是这样，在你不想要的时候，总会发现恶魔在到处作祟，而当你真的希望碰到他们的时候，他们却都像人间蒸发了一般无迹可寻。

      Sam在电脑前趴了一整夜，在地堡里要是没有表就会完全失去时间概念，Sam一会儿在电脑上查着最近有什么怪事，一会儿翻开记录者们留下的书搜寻着任何关于Dean胳膊上那个印记的记录。等到他再次从电脑前爬起来的时候已经早晨七点了，平常这个时候如果没有案子，他应该是刚跑完步回来顺便给他还在睡懒觉的哥哥带一个汉堡当早餐。可是现在的情况根本不允许他出去跑步，不过也会在看资料看累的时候躺在床上做一会儿仰卧起坐，或者练习单手装子弹、上膛。没有Dean照看后背的时候，他的刀刃需要更加锋利，要不然下次断掉的可就不仅仅是一条胳膊了。

      Sam打开冰箱发现除了啤酒还有很久以前Dean买的各种香肠以及其他乱七八糟的东西，一瞬间让他有一种Dean就在这里的幻觉，因为Dean总是那个出去给他们补给食物的人。倒不是因为他哥勤快，显而易见那是不可能的，只不过Dean喜欢买一大堆垃圾食品塞满冰箱然后故意在Sam面前没有形象地嚼着，况且Sam总是忘记给他买派，久而久之Dean每次出门都会习惯性地买好多啤酒和各种垃圾食品。

      厨房里很干净，只有Dean心情好的时候才会给他俩做点儿吃的，就像小时候每一次给Sam冲麦片的日子一样。Dean会做的也就那么简单的几样食物，吃多了快餐店里的各种沙拉，偶尔吃一次Dean亲手做的三明治，Sam也会觉得是人间美味。

      Sam小时候也经常自己做饭，在Dean被John带出去一起猎魔的时候，他从来没有吃过妈妈做的饭，自己尝试着做饭的经验完全是从Dean那里学来的。在斯坦福的出租屋里看着Jessica给他烤饼干的时候总会想到很多年前那个把麦片都给他而自己饿着的9岁的Dean。

 

      一周后，Sam终于在警局办公室查看关于一个便利店杀人事件的监控录像的时候看到了他久违的哥哥，戴着棒球帽、双腿合不拢一般地靠在货架上，从怀里掏出第一刃，用熟悉而帅气的动作捅死了那个恶魔。可是在一帧一帧细细研究视频的时候，Dean翻出黑色瞳孔对着摄像头的那一个瞬间，Sam一时间像被卡住了喉咙一般说不出话。

      在经历了被Dean的仇人打断鼻子又差点儿被烟熏死等一系列事件之后，Sam终于给他的哥哥戴上了刻着五芒星的手铐塞进了车里。

      “你应该放我走的，Sam。”Dean坐在那辆他已经完全不在乎的漂亮的黑斑羚后座，对着Sam的后脑勺用他那性感至死的声音说着没有温度的话语。

      “我永远都不会那么做的，Dean，如果情况反过来，你也会和我做同样的选择。”Sam把车里Dean吃剩下的垃圾袋丢进旁边的塑料袋。

      “那是因为我很蠢，曾经我骗了你让天使附身，看看后来的结果吧，Kevin因为我的错误选择死了，而你呢？我拼了命想要保护的人在知道真相后对我的态度又是怎样？”Dean踢了踢前座，不满Sam的沉默，“你每天都用你的婊子脸对我，哦，对了，你还记得吗，是你说过如果情况反过来你不会去救我的，是不是Sammy？”

      Sam继续盯着前方的路，“我曾经是说过一些蠢话，我说过的蠢话还少吗？我们这一家人，最擅长的不就是口是心非吗？我很抱歉我曾经伤害了你，现在我会尽我所能弥补这一切。”

      “呵，弥补？”Dean冷笑了一声，眼神里透着从未有过的冷冽，“你会后悔的，Sammy，你会后悔的......”

      Dean绝对是个言出必行的人，即使变成恶魔这一点仍然不会改变，他说Sam会后悔的，他就会不遗余力地用自己的每一句话每一个动作让Sam感到后悔，哪怕只是那么一点点。刚一下车，Dean就用肩膀狠狠地朝着Sam撞过去，好在Sam早就预料到，在Dean撞倒他之前快速地从怀里掏出圣水泼过去，一瞬间皮肤灼烧的声音加上Dean的痛呼和咒骂声吵得Sam恨不得直接敲晕他那烦人的变成恶魔婊子的哥哥。

      “不要做这些无谓的挣扎了，Dean！我的每一个招式、每一个动作、包括拿枪的姿势和每一次逃脱束缚的技能都是你教我的，你当真以为我不会预料到你那一下吗？你一撅屁股我就知道你要放什么屁！”Sam连拖带拽地把Dean拖进地牢，粗暴地扔进放在恶魔陷阱里的那把椅子。

      “嘿！对你哥哥温柔点儿，婊子！”Dean不满地冲Sam吼道。

      “现在你才是那个有黑眼睛的恶魔婊子，老实点儿！“Sam把Dean的手脚都绑在椅子上，但是他并没有绑得很紧，虽然带着黑色眼睛，嘴里喋喋不休地讲着脏话，但是至少还是Dean的身体。即便语言上不让步，Sam还是舍不得让他哥哥在重新变成人类后，手腕脚腕都带着淤青的痕迹。

      Sam没有理会椅子里的Dean翻出黑色的眼睛在他身后叫嚣，一连串的脏话不停地蹦出来，Sam又从他的哥哥那里学到了一些新的骂人的词汇。“好好待着！”留下简单的一句话就关上了门离开了地牢。

      Sam连续奔波了几天，终于带着Dean和一身的伤痕在凌晨回到了这个他哥哥称之为“家”的地方，身体早已疲惫不堪，放弃洗澡的念头直接倒在了床上，他需要休息，第二天才能有精力把他的哥哥找回来。

 

      似乎是因为找到Dean之后身体的每一个细胞都放松了，空荡的地堡又充斥着两个人的气息，这是这一个多月来Sam第一次睡得那么香，直到被地牢里Dean的声音吵醒才结束了这一个无梦的夜晚。Sam从床上爬起来当作没有听到Dean的叫喊，径直走进了浴室，像往常一样洗澡、刷牙，穿上干净的衣服收拾妥当之后才打开了地牢的门。

      “我嗓子都喊哑了Sam！你终于舍得把你那金贵的小屁股从床上挪下来了！”刚一开门Dean就不满地抱怨，声音已经变得有些沙哑。

      “你又想干吗？”

      “先给你亲爱的哥哥来一杯酒吧，我口渴了。”

      Sam转身离开，过了半分钟端着杯子又回来了，左手举着杯子凑到Dean的唇边，“张嘴。”

      Dean瞟了一眼杯子里的透明液体，“我要的是酒，不是圣水。”

      “嗓子都哑了不能喝酒，这是水，不是圣水。”Dean无动于衷，只是抬头盯着Sam看，Sam又重复了一遍：“张嘴。”

      Dean看着Sam露出一丝狡黠的笑容，用他已经沙哑的声音说：“喂我，用你的嘴。”

      Dean的舌头不安分地滑出口腔慢慢地舔着嘴唇，Dean在挑逗他，变成恶魔的哥哥依旧没有忘记如何挑逗他，如何把他逼得无处可退。Sam只犹豫了两秒钟就拿起杯子喝了一口水，俯身捏着Dean的下巴迫使他张开嘴巴接受自己嘴里的水。Dean没有丝毫犹豫地咽下了从Sam嘴里送过来的水，舔了舔唇边的水滴，“还要......”

      太久没有尝过这种熟悉的味道，Sam像上瘾一般欲罢不能，捧着Dean的脸颊，一口一口喂完了手里的半杯水。最后一口咽下去之后，Dean并没有放开Sam，舌头追随着Sam的嘴唇，伸进Sam的口腔，仅仅一瞬间的诧异过后Sam就夺回了主动权，吮着Dean的嘴唇和舌尖。

      直到两个人的舌头相互触碰的那一刻，Sam才知道他有多想念这个。他和Dean在一起亲吻，他该死地怀念这个感觉，不自觉地力道就重了许多。一开始甜蜜的亲吻瞬间演变成了一场霸道掠夺的战争，直到Dean觉得快要窒息，发出一声低吼开始躲避他的吻，Sam这才放开了他，“对不起。”

      Dean深吸了一口气，“哇哦，Sammy，你是多久没有过性生活了？难道在我离开之后你就一直没有找过别的女人，或者男人吗？”

      “闭嘴！”

      “我还真有点儿感动呢，Sammy，我得跟你坦白，这一个月来我睡了好多女人。”Dean没有从Sam的表情中得到自己想要看到的生气或者不满，又换上一副玩世不恭的样子笑着说：“不过我不介意现在来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，Sammy。”

      “谢谢邀请，但是我得给你找人血把我的哥哥找回来，然后我们再谈这个。”Sam拿着空杯子锁上门离开了地牢。

 

      Dean回来的第一天，Sam依然很想念他的哥哥。


	3. Chapter 3

03、

 

      “Sam，你确定你要这么做吗？”Dean看着Sam把装了血袋的盒子放在桌上，抽出针管，为使他变回人类而做着准备。

      “放心，是你的血型。”Sam没有回头，看着深红色的血一点一点被抽进细细的针管里。

      “Sam，丢下那针管，我们来聊聊好吗？”Sam转过身来，轻轻推了一下手里的针管，一小簇血液像喷泉一样喷出来，Dean就那么看着Sam做完这个动作，瞥了一眼Sam受伤的右臂，“谁伤了你的胳膊？”

      “你根本不在乎，又何必问呢？”

      “我确实不在乎是谁伤了你，只不过我想知道......只剩一条胳膊能用的你，还能不能操我。”赤裸裸的词语一点点从Dean的口中挤出来，他故意压低声音用很慢的语速讲出来，似笑非笑地盯着Sam的眼睛，总想从那对漂亮的瞳孔里看出点儿什么东西来，比如恐惧、疲惫……或者欲望。

      Sam轻笑了一声，拿着手里的针管走到Dean身边，“拖延时间是没有用的，我依然会把这针管里的血都注射到你的身体里。”

      Dean仰起头，用略带撒娇的语气说道：“Sam，你知道我有多讨厌打针的，还是现在这样半残废的你操不了我？”

      “继续过你的嘴瘾吧。”没有丝毫停顿，Sam把针管深深地扎进了Dean的胳膊，随之而来的是Dean狮子一般的怒吼和接连不断的脏话，Sam就这样靠在桌边静静地看着，一句也没有骂回去。

      几分钟后，Dean的反应渐渐弱了下去，慢慢地安静了下来，“至少让我解决一下我的生理需求吧？我已经一晚上加一早上没有上过厕所了，再憋下去膀胱会爆掉的。”

      Sam本不想搭理他的，但是他也不想看到Dean尿在裤子上。他无奈地叹了一口气说道：“瓶子？还是杯子？”

      “你不是打算让我尿在这里吧？拜托，好歹让我去卫生间，虽然我现在是个恶魔，但是我也拥有使用马桶的权利啊。”

      “要么在这个恶魔圈里解决，要么你就憋着，你决定，我觉得我应该不会嘲笑你尿裤子的。”Sam完全没有开玩笑的意思，Dean最终还是放弃了挣扎，反正他本身也不介意在弟弟面前解决自己的私人问题。

      “好吧，一个月没见，你的特殊癖好又多了一条，那就瓶子吧。”Sam转身就要去找瓶子，Dean冲着他的背影喊道：“拿个瓶口大点儿的！”

      “不用强调，我知道你的尺寸！”Sam说完这句话就听到了身后传来的Dean肆无忌惮的笑声，如果那真的是他的哥哥就好了。

 

      Sam前几天出去补给食物的时候恰好买了几盒牛奶，他也不知道为什么要买牛奶，或许只是为了扛饿吧，毕竟一只手做饭也很困难。Sam把盒子里的牛奶全部倒进了杯子里，把盒子的口开得更大以防Dean塞不进去。

      当Dean看到Sam拿着空的牛奶盒和装满一杯的牛奶时，依然忍不住吐槽了，“真的假的？我不过就离开了一个月而已，你就已经娘到要喝牛奶了吗？”

      Sam把杯子放在桌子上，俯身解开Dean被绑着的右手腕，“不要试图耍花样。”说完去解另一只手腕。

      Sam俯下身的高度刚好和Dean的视线平行，于是Dean倾身向前覆上了Sam的嘴唇，Dean的舌尖轻轻舔过Sam的唇，像羽毛一样轻柔的触感让Sam一瞬间想起了他们之间的那无数个亲吻，虽然大多时候都是激烈的舌吻，但是偶尔也会有像现在这样温柔的浅尝辄止的亲吻。Sam有一刹那的迟疑，在Dean试图用舌头撬开他嘴唇的时候，他伸手扣住Dean的后颈退开了。

      Sam轻笑了一下，把牛奶盒放进Dean的手里，“给你30秒。”

      “好吧，正经先生，不过我还是有点儿失望你竟然解开了我的手腕，我还以为你要亲自伺候我呢。”Dean活动着酸痛的手腕，看着Sam的眼睛开始解自己的皮带，Dean的速度很慢，就像在表演一场脱衣秀一般，每一个动作都是对Sam肆无忌惮的挑逗和诱惑。

      Sam抬手看了一眼手腕上的手表，“已经过去10秒了。”

      Dean拉下拉链，在掏出内裤里的阴茎之前，Sam及时地转过了身，身后传来Dean欠扁的声音：“你又不是没见过，还介意什么？你知道我给你换过多少片尿布了吗，是我教会你怎么控制你的小东西好让它不会弄脏马桶的。”

      “还有5秒。”Sam打断了Dean的话，虽然Dean说的都是真的，但是在时隔三十年后再这样被提起，还是挺羞耻的。

      “我好了。”

      Sam转过身，Dean正把他的那玩意儿塞进裤子里去，Sam接过半满的牛奶盒放在地上，重新绑上Dean的双手，然后拿着Dean排出来的液体离开了地牢。

      Sam从来没有想过有一天他会给他的硬汉哥哥端屎端尿，好吧，他也从来没想过他的哥哥会变成恶魔。他们的家庭一直都不是一个正常健康的家庭，Sam曾经想了很久他为什么会爱上他的哥哥，他从小到大接触的最多的人就是Dean，John没有那么多时间和耐心哄睡爱哭的他，John也没有心情给他讲睡前故事，所有的这些事都是Dean在做。完全可以说是Dean养大了他，从那场大火开始，他的骨子里就多了一种对哥哥的依靠。

      虽然长大后的他们经常吵架甚至几次把对方打得鼻青脸肿，可是当其中一个人处于危险的时候，他们绝对不会有任何犹豫为对方赴汤蹈火，哪怕前一秒他们还恨不得掐死对方。当有第三方要对他们其中的一个人不利时，他们依然会以最快的速度和最好的默契重新组合在一起战斗。

      战斗力是后天练成的，但是那种为了对方可以失去自尊，失去生命，甚至失去道德准则而堕落的力量却是与生俱来不可抵抗的，就像他们控制不了地爱上对方。

 

      Sam处理掉那个牛奶盒，又洗了好几遍手之后才再次回到地牢，拿起桌子上没动过的那杯牛奶，抿了一小口后发现他确实不喜欢牛奶的味道，正对上Dean的视线，“你要喝吗？”

      “被你喝过一口的牛奶，为什么不呢？”

      Sam把杯子凑到Dean的唇边，不过这次Dean并没有要求他用嘴，Dean像小奶猫一样乖乖地喝着杯子里的牛奶，喝掉了三分之一才停下来，Dean的上嘴唇边印了一圈乳白色的痕迹，Sam看到后忍不住笑出了声。

      “哈，他笑了，我还以为他要一直苦着一张脸对我，就像我是个出轨的负心汉一样呢。”

      Sam收起了笑脸，伸出手用拇指轻轻抹去Dean唇边的奶渍，“你知道吗，你唇边的乳白色奶渍让我想到了其他的东西。”

      “是吗，那是什么东西呢？”

      “我想你知道的。”Sam的拇指擦干净了Dean的嘴唇，却依然停留在Dean的唇角。

      “做给我看，让我现在体会一下，这样我才能知道你说的是什么。”Dean的舌尖滑出口腔舔上Sam的指尖，Sam差点就要忘记了这个感觉，Dean温热的舌头缠着他的手指。

      “我会的，对我的哥哥，而不是现在这个黑眼的恶魔婊子。”Sam把手指拿开，Dean的身体向前倾试图跟随Sam的动作，直到超出了他所能触及到的范围才再次靠在了椅背上。

      “距离下一针还有二十分钟，时间来得及，你怕什么？现在的我比以前好多了Sam，我可以自体愈合，你就不想在我身上尝试点儿其他的方式吗？”

      Sam把手指上的奶渍和Dean的口水抹在衣服上，“你的条件的确很诱惑人，如果是以前我肯定会的，但现在我还没有饥渴到要去操我的恶魔哥哥。”

      “说实话我真是很诧异你怎么突然扮演起一个道貌岸然的角色了。”Dean冷笑一声继续说道，“当我在地狱受苦的时候，你操了那个恶魔婊子Ruby，在你去斯坦福的前一天晚上你操了我，一直到现在我都不知道我们做过多少次了，现在的我只不过把这两者结合到一起了而已。你的哥哥和一个恶魔，这不正是你想要的吗？现在我都已经打包送到你面前了，你还在等什么？”

      “闭嘴！”Sam的拳头攥得紧紧的，指甲抠得手心直发疼。

      “从你六个月大被黄眼恶魔喂了恶魔血开始，你就注定是个怪物不是吗？当然，我也是个怪物，要不然我怎么会亲自教你，让你把你的阴茎塞进我的屁股呢？我们是两个对彼此有欲望的怪物，所以，为什么不能满足一下对方呢？”

      “别这么说，Dean，我不是怪物，你也不是，我们确实做了一些不光彩的不正常的事，但是和你在一起这件事即使是错的不正常的我也不后悔。”

      Sam的身体靠在书架上，低下头盯着自己带着泥土的鞋尖，过了很久再一次开口：“是你教会我怎么做爱的，我承认，你教给我的东西太多了Dean，不管是好的还是坏的。在你和Crowley逍遥自在的这一个多月里，我无论做什么事都会想到你，早晨刷牙的时候想到是你教会我怎么用牙刷刷牙不把漱口水咽下去。去超市买东西的时候想起你怎么拿着Bobby给的零花钱教我认识钱算钱，胳膊受了伤穿衣服很困难，于是我就想起了小时候你每天早晨笨手笨脚给我穿衣服的时候......Dean，我知道现在跟我说话的不完全是你，但是至少在你变回人类之后你还会记得我现在说的每一个字。我现在不会和你做爱的，因为我希望和我做爱的你是完完整整的、清醒的你，只有在那个时候你才会感觉到我爱你。”

      Sam看了一眼手表，从桌子上拿出一个新的针管，重复着刚才抽血的动作，Dean没有讲话，虽然他现在是个恶魔，但是他依然有心跳和那么一点点情感，而Sam的一长串对白让聒噪的Dean变得哑口无言。

      Sam拿着新装满血的针管走近Dean的身边，“Dean，你教会了我所有的事，但是除了一件事，你没有教我如何爱你，所以现在，让我身体力行地告诉你我该如何爱你，如何才能让你不从我的身边逃开。”

      尖细的针头随着Sam的话深深地扎进了Dean的胳膊，冰凉的血液慢慢地流进Dean的身体，一点一点重塑他破碎的想要逃避的灵魂。

 

      Dean回来的第二天，Sam无法自已地想他。


	4. Chapter 4

04、

 

 

      “Sam，操我好不好？我想要......”

      “Sam，我很无聊啊，我都已经乖乖听话坐在这里任你扎针了，你就不能解决一下我的欲望吗？况且你应该比我更需要这个吧。”

      “Sam，你就算不操我，至少给我口交或者帮我撸一下吧？”

      “Sam，我给你口交好不好？你可以射在我嘴里或者脸上，任何地方！你不是一直想这么做吗？”

      “Sam......”

      “Sammy......”

      “婊子！”

 

      Sam在之后的几个小时里不仅要看好时间准时给Dean输血，还要忍受他哥哥恬不知耻的没完没了的语言挑逗，虽然他们已经足够了解彼此，但是在很多时候他还是想象不到下一秒会从他哥哥的那张嘴里蹦出些什么。

      时间一分一秒地过去，外面的天已经完全暗下去，可是Dean好像并没有什么变化，一点儿也没有当初Crowley泪眼婆娑的样子。Sam开始担心如果Dean回不去怎么办，在心里默默祈祷着，把最后一针扎进了Dean已经扎满针眼的小臂。

      Dean每一次输血的反应都很激烈很痛苦，中途已经昏过去两次，在最后一针扎进去之后又昏了过去。Sam有点儿不知所措，为了救Dean他知道必须得做下去，可是也并不代表他可以坦然地看着Dean受苦。

      五分钟过去了，Dean依然没有醒过来，Sam正犹豫着要不要给他哥的脸上呼一巴掌打醒他？突然传来了Dean吃痛的声。Sam准备好圣水拿在手里，试探性地叫了声：“Dean？”

      Dean慢慢抬起头，眼睛里的黑色慢慢褪去，“Sam！”

      Sam把手里的圣水泼在Dean的脸上，没有皮肤灼伤的声音，没有Dean疼痛的叫喊，有的只是Dean吐出嘴里的圣水无奈表情。

      Sam跪在椅子边紧紧抱住Dean，“Dean，欢迎回家。”

      Dean花了几秒钟理了一下思绪，“你要不要给我解开绳子？”

      Sam赶紧从Dean身上起来，拿出匕首割断了绑着他手腕和脚腕的的绳子，“你应该饿了吧？你想吃什么？我现在出门给你买，或者你想要先洗个......”

      Sam未说完的话被Dean吞进了喉咙里，Dean扣着Sam的后颈深情地吻着他，他们彼此都发了疯地想念这个，有灵魂的正常的Sam和不是恶魔的Dean之间的亲吻。

      在两个人完全沉浸在这个亲吻之前，Dean放开了Sam的唇，鼻尖抵着Sam的鼻尖轻声说：“去你的房间。”

 

      Dean拉起了跪在地上的Sam两个人相互拉扯着一路进了Sam的卧室。Sam的卧室依然那么干净整洁，甚至有点过于干净，就像很久没有人住过一样。Dean狐疑地看着Sam的眼睛，Sam瞥了一眼床铺才反应过来Dean的意思，“自从你离开后，我一直都睡在你的房间，只有那样，有时候我才会觉得你还在这里。”

      Sam的手轻轻抚上Dean的脸颊，“Dean，我很想你。”

      Dean温柔地触碰着Sam的唇，低声呢喃：“我就在这里，哪儿也不去。”

      一瞬间Sam觉得之前一个月所受的苦所忍受的孤独都是值得的。此时此刻，在他的卧室，他和他最爱的哥哥。Sam重新咬上Dean的嘴唇试图夺回主动权，但是被Dean伸出的手指挡住了嘴唇，“你受伤了，今天听我的。”

      Dean小心地拆开Sam手臂上的固定带，“还疼吗？”

      Sam摇摇头，“好多了已经。”

      “多久了？”

      “三周多了。”

      Dean把固定带拆开又开始解Sam的扣子，“对不起。”

      Dean把Sam的袖子小心地脱掉，嘴唇从Sam的锁骨移动到胸膛，一路向下到小腹，呼出的热气喷在Sam的小腹上，蓄积已久的欲望瞬间膨胀。Dean拉下Sam的裤链，内裤已经被顶出了一个小帐篷。

      “我们去床上。”

      Dean让Sam躺到床上，自己快速地脱掉了所有的衣服也爬上床。Dean趴在Sam身上亲吻他的乳尖，舌头轻轻舔舐已经挺立的乳头，Dean心满意足地听到了Sam渐渐急促的呼吸声，直到两颗小肉粒变得发红且湿润才让自己的吻向下移动。他扯掉Sam的内裤，跪趴在Sam的双腿中间，咧开嘴对着Sam半勃的阴茎打招呼，“好久不见啊，Sammy！”

      “Dean！别逗我了。”

      Dean盯着Sam的眼睛把他的阴茎含进了嘴里，Sam的呻吟一瞬间从嘴里被逼了出来。Dean含着他发红的龟头不停地吮吸发出啧啧的水声，久违的温热触感包裹着他，很快Sam就彻底硬了。Dean的舌头舔过他的柱体，用力地吮吸着他的阴囊。Sam半靠在床头，看着Dean一点一点把自己含进嘴里又吐出来，而Dean在吞吐Sam阴茎的同时也一直盯着他的眼睛看。

      眼前的场景让Sam想起了Dean早晨吃烤香肠的样子。他的哥哥不管做什么总是能做出色情的感觉，尤其是吃饭这件事，丰润的嘴唇舔弄香肠的样子总能激起他的欲望。

      “啊...Dean...我要射了。”Sam抓紧了身下的床单，手臂因为用力而泛起青筋。Dean加快了速度更深地把Sam吞进去。Dean虽然给他口交过很多次，但是从来没有像现在这么卖力，在高潮边缘的Sam抓着Dean的头发想把他拉起来，“Dean，快起来，我要射了。”

      Dean的头发被抓得生疼，但是依然没有停下来。最终Sam低吼了一声射进了他的嘴里，Dean终于吐出Sam的阴茎，喉咙一动全部咽了下去。

      “Dean，你没必要这么做的。”Sam揉着Dean的头发说道。

      “可是我想。”

 

      Dean轻车熟路地从抽屉里拿出润滑剂打开，“我想你应该还可以为我再硬一次吧？”

      说着Dean就挤出了一些润滑剂弄到手上伸到后穴，跪在Sam面前说：“本来这事应该是你来做的，但是既然你的胳膊受伤了，所以我就替你代劳喽。”

      Dean在离开Sam之后虽然又有了很多次一夜情，但是都是和女人，身后的这个地方也很久没有碰过了，Dean只伸进去一只手指就因为干涩而痛得皱眉头。

      “Dean，转过去，我想看。”

      Dean愣了一下，又恢复了嬉皮笑脸的样子，“我还以为你就一直打算这么装正经呢。”

      Dean转过身去跪趴在床上，慢慢撅起屁股，这个姿势让Sam把那个小洞口看得一清二楚。在Sam的注视下，Dean伸进去了第一根手指，此时此刻Sam被眼前的景象彻底震住了。他的哥哥正撅着屁股对着他给自己扩张，他清楚地看到Dean的手指在后穴进进出出，随之而来的是Dean因为刺激而发出的呻吟，Sam感觉到自己的阴茎又在慢慢苏醒。

      Dean身后那个隐秘的地方只有Sam碰过，他的手指、嘴唇和阴茎。这是第一次Dean自己触碰那里，而且还是当着Sam的面，Dean的脸颊因为这个认知而渐渐发烫。Dean一直没有没被碰过的阴茎也因为身后的刺激开始慢慢变硬。

      当Dean伸进三根手指的时候，Sam的阴茎也已经准备好要开始第二轮。Dean已经等不到第四根手指进去了，他抽出手指转过身跨坐在Sam的腿上，给Sam的阴茎抹好润滑剂，用充满色情意味的眼神瞟了他一眼就对准穴口坐了下去，久违的被充满的感觉让Dean整个人身子直接瘫软在Sam身上。

      几乎是同时，两个人的喉咙里溢出了断断续续的呻吟，“啊，我的天，我真想念这个，Sam，我想念你在我的身体里面的感觉。”

      Dean一只手握住Sam的手把自己撑起来，一只手扶着Sam的胯骨慢慢动了起来。他们很少用这个体位，因为在他们的性爱中，Sam一直是主导一切的角色，而Dean也享受被Sam控制的感觉。平常的生活中，Dean的大脑总是充斥着各种乱七八糟的事情，比如他们手里的案子，或者胳膊上的印记，又亦或是在担心他的弟弟会不会出事，而只有在做爱的时候Dean才能完全放松下来。他甘愿把自己完全交给Sam，他享受被Sam打开的过程，他享受他们之间没有任何阻碍的接触。

      躺在Dean身下的Sam看着他的哥哥在他身上起起伏伏，他们对彼此的身体依然那么熟悉，他们身体相连的地方依旧那么契合，他们在Sam的卧室尽情地做爱，这一切都那么自然而又美好，仿佛Dean从未离开过。

 

      “啊...Sam...”Dean加快了动作，握着Sam的力道不自觉加重，Sam感到自己的手指都要被Dean捏断了，但是身下的快感完全盖过了指尖的疼痛。

      “Dean，再快点儿......”

      Dean的双手撑着Sam，松软湿润的后穴已经完全可以承受他再次加快的速度，“啊......”Sam发出一声低吼射进了Dean的后穴，Dean用手撸了两下硬得发烫的阴茎也射在了Sam的小腹。

      Dean累得直接趴到在Sam身上，捧着Sam的脸用力亲吻着他的嘴唇。两个人的舌头像在经历一场战斗一样，肆意掠夺着彼此口腔里的空气。而被Dean遗忘在身体里Sam的阴茎却又悄无声息地抽动了一下，似乎在提醒着他们已经准备好再来一次了。

      Dean的舌头退出Sam的口腔，一脸不可思议地看着他，“你是真的很久没有做过了啊，你已经射了两次了！”

      Sam闪着狗狗眼一副小怨妇的样子看着Dean，如果是以往Dean肯定会败给他弟弟的狗狗眼，可是现在Dean实在是太累了。变成恶魔的这段时间每天过着夜夜笙歌没有节欲的生活，已经花光了他所有的力气。他的身体还可以继续，可是他的大脑已经疲惫不堪无法思考。Dean拍拍Sam的脸，抬起身子让Sam从身体里滑了出去，“今天实在太累了，下次吧。”

      Dean从床头撕了一张纸巾随便擦了擦两人身上的精液，后穴里的粘稠的精液随着刚才Sam的退出流了一些到大腿上，还有一点依然留在身体里，可是他已经没有力气再去清洗了。Dean拉过被子盖在了两人身上，在Sam额头印下一个吻，搂着Sam没有受伤的那条胳膊靠在他的肩头沉沉睡去了。

      Sam转过头看着Dean，温热的呼吸打在自己裸露的肩膀上暖暖的，身边的人发出了平稳的呼吸声，Sam的右手如果没有受伤肯定会忍不住想摸摸Dean的脸颊以及那长长的睫毛。床头的手表按时发出零点报时的声音，他终于可以睡个好觉了。

 

      Dean回来的第三天，他终于触摸到了他最爱的人，近在咫尺。


	5. Chapter 5

05、

      在完全封闭的地堡里，没有阳光告诉你现在是白天还是黑夜，等到Sam醒来拿过床头的手表才发现已经是早晨十点了。他已经很久没有睡得这么安稳了，而距离上一次被Dean搂着睡觉则更是久远。

      Dean依然搂着自己的胳膊睡在自己怀里，对于Sam来说，没有什么比这更美好。如此近的距离使他能把Dean鼻尖上的小雀斑看得一清二楚。他有时候真的怀疑他们到底是不是真的亲兄弟，比如他没有雀斑而他哥哥的脸上、胸膛还有后背都有别人看不到的星星点点的雀斑，比如Dean的头发是漂亮的暗金色，而自己是棕褐色，比如Dean有一双自己永远都不承认的罗圈腿，而自己的双腿却是修长且笔直的。

      他们的相貌、性格和爱好都有很大的不同，可是他们被冠上了同一个姓氏，一个好听却又受诅咒的姓氏。他们是亲兄弟，可是他们也是恋人，或许是吧。这么多年过去了，有些事情却从没有被提起，他们从来没有谈论过他们之间的这种罪恶的不正常的却无法割舍的关系。

      Sam盯着Dean的睡颜若有所思，Dean似乎是感觉到了强烈的视线，咂巴着嘴慢慢睁开眼睛，Sam露出了一个他自己丝毫没有察觉到的宠溺的微笑，Dean揉揉眼睛拖着软糯的声调：“早上好呀，Sammy。”

      “早上好。”Sam把胳膊从Dean怀里抽出来从后面环住Dean，令他意外的是Dean完全默许了自己的行为，甚至还往他身上更紧地靠了靠，俨然一对儿热恋中的小情侣。

      “对不起。”

      “没事，Dean，只要你现在还在我身边，我就什么也不怕。”Sam的手轻抚过Dean的肩膀，“你饿了吗？”

      “是真的有点儿饿了，你想吃什么我出去买。”Dean从地上捡起昨夜被凌乱脱掉的衣服，放到鼻子跟前闻了一下又立马扔掉。

      “我们出去吃吧，我也很久没有坐在餐厅好好吃顿饭了。”

       "那好吧，我们先去洗澡。“

      “啊？一起洗吗？”Sam怀疑自己是不是听错了，以前Dean只有极少数的时候才会允许他们一起洗澡。

      “是啊，你断了条胳膊，所以我这个当哥哥的当然要给你洗澡啦。“Dean拉开被子把Sam扶起来，“快点儿动起来，我可抱不动你。”

      Dean调好水温让Sam站在花洒下面，拿起海绵擦拭着Sam的身体，“小时候爸爸不在的时候，一直是我给你洗澡的，刚开始你真是太不听话了，一直不停地哭，有多少次我都想那么直接把你扔出去。”

      “那是因为你总是把水弄到我眼睛里，有的时候还是洗发水！”Sam提高了音调反驳他的哥哥，可是语气里却一点儿怪罪的意思也没有。

      Dean撇撇嘴，“嗯，好像说的也对，但是我只有8岁，你还能期望什么？更何况你老是动来动去，我能保证不把水弄到你的眼睛里吗？”

      “好吧好吧，说不过你，我现在没有动来动去，你可不要弄瞎我的眼睛啊。”

      “小时候的你多可爱啊，抱起来软软的，捏起来肉乎乎的，我一直以为我有个妹妹呢。现在也不知道你背着我吃了什么，长得这么高这么壮像个野人一样，一点也不可爱也不好玩。”Dean拍拍Sam的背，“头低一下，我给你洗头。”

      “是，一个能把你操到下不来床的妹妹。”

      Dean挤好洗发水轻轻揉着Sam的头发，“幸好你不是个女孩，要不然我们这样乱搞，会生下一堆大头九个手指的弱智，那真恐怖。”

      “Dean！”

      “好好好，不说了。”Dean用指腹按摩着Sam的头皮，“已经二十多年没有给你洗过头了，还真有点想念呢。”

      Sam闭着眼睛任Dean用水冲洗他的头发，没有再说话，是啊，他也很想念那些日子。虽然记忆中没有妈妈，而爸爸也总不在家，他的哥哥总是做各种恶作剧欺负他，可是Dean依然会尽心尽力地照顾他，尽管做得不完美，可是他很努力地去尝试着做好。那些没有恶魔和天使的日子，那些他骑在哥哥肩头的日子，那些他还相信蝙蝠侠会飞和圣诞老人的日子。

      可是，有些东西永远都回不去了，有些事情却是注定要发生。

 

      Dean回来之后两人并没有立即进入工作模式，Sam认为Dean还需要一段时间缓冲，而Dean认为只有一条胳膊能用的Sam是不适合照看他的后背的。所以，尽管他们都不承认自己有问题，但是最终的结果是他们可以享受一个安稳的从未有过的假期。

      “所以我们第一站去哪里？拉斯维加斯怎么样？我可以去赌场玩两把挣点儿钱为咱们之后的行程做准备。”Dean塞进嘴里一块派，嘴里含糊不清地说着。

      “啊？什么第一站？什么拉斯维加斯？”Sam一脸疑惑地看着Dean。

      “假期啊！我们不是说好要享受一个假期吗？”

      “是，我的意思是没有工作不去想天使恶魔的假期，并没有说要出去旅行啊。”

      “如果不出去旅行还算什么假期！”Dean拍拍Sam没有受伤的那边肩膀，“放心Sammy，哥哥会给你买棉花糖的。”

      Sam无奈地摇头妥协，“好吧，去拉斯维加斯可以，但是不许进赌场。”

      “为什么？”Dean嘴里还叼着半截香肠，像个炸了毛的猫咪。

      “你的技术也就在路边的小酒馆能赢过那些醉鬼，到了拉斯维加斯的大赌场只会输得连内裤都没有，我可不想绑着我受伤的胳膊去救你。”

      “拜托Sammy，对你哥哥有点儿信心好不好？”

      “我还是选择不要去冒那个险好了。”

      Dean狠狠地咬了一口香肠，没好气地问：“好吧，那我们还去哪里？”

      “去大峡谷吧，你不是一直想去吗？而且又离拉斯维加斯很近。”

      “哈，我就知道你还是会心疼你老哥的嘛。好，赶快吃，吃完就回去看看需要准备什么东西。”说完Dean就大口大口地啃起了盘子里的派。

      Sam看着Dean没有一点儿形象地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，竟然也觉得有些可爱，虽然Dean不愿意承认，但是他有的时候真的单纯得像个孩子，一个彩虹圈一个派一次旅行就能让他开怀大笑。

      Dean一直都是个行动派，尤其是在和娱乐相关的时候，他绝对比任何人都要积极，他很快就准备好了一切需要的东西，当天晚上就拉着Sam出发了。他坚持不让Sam开车，虽然他嘴上说着“不许碰我的宝贝”，但是心里其实是顾及Sam的伤，想让他多休息，而对于那些未说出口的话，Sam也一清二楚只是从来不曾挑明罢了。

      Sam为Dean打开他最爱的摇滚乐，听着他哥完全不着调地大声唱着歌。刚从斯坦福离开和Dean在一起的时候，他实在是受不了他哥的音乐喜好和没完没了的聒噪。他也不知道什么时候就突然改变了，甚至有时候在深夜的路上，他得听着Dean难听的歌声才能安心地靠在副驾驶入睡。他爱Dean，很爱很爱，虽然他哥的身上几乎集中了他所有不喜欢的地方，聒噪、好色、爱吃垃圾食品、痴迷牛仔、无耻、自以为是的幽默等等，可是他依然很爱他。

      他们总是吵架，像结婚十多年的夫妻一样，总是为了各种稀奇古怪的理由争吵。即便在争吵中他们有一万次想要掐死对方的冲动，可是当第一万零一次的时候，他们就会冲过去把对方拥进怀里。

      还是那辆Impala，身边还是那个人，而他们竟然要去旅行。Sam依然有点儿不敢相信，可是他心存感激。经历了那么多无法想象的可怕的事之后，他们真的需要一个假期来放松，来磨合这一个月带给彼此的变化。Dean一脸兴奋地哼着歌，对他们的假期表现出了无限的期待，Sam坐在副驾驶靠在椅背上笑着慢慢进入了睡眠。

 

      Sam半夜从梦中惊醒的时候被他哥吓到了，因为他哥正在给他口交，Sam条件反射地往后一靠，结果受伤的胳膊不小心撞到了车窗上，惹得一声痛呼。Dean也被Sam激烈的反应吓了一跳，连忙爬起来关切地问道：“你没事吧？我的技术有那么烂吗？干吗反应这么大？”

      Sam稍微坐起了身子，把自己的胳膊放在胸前，“Dean，你在干吗？”

      “抱歉，外面太黑了就停车不想开了，然后又睡不着，就有点儿无聊。”

      Sam满脸写着不可思议，“Dean...你，你真的没必要这么做的，你不用觉得你欠我什么或者是在弥补什么。”

      “我一直都在给你口交啊，这又不是第一次，哪里来的什么弥补呢？Sam，虽说你是我唯一的亲人，但是我不得不说你真是高看你自己了。”

      “Dean......”Sam握住他哥的手，“我是你的弟弟，我是你唯一的亲人，所以不管都什么时候你都没必要觉得对不起我，更何况变成恶魔又不是你的错，你没必要再纠结过去一味地自责。”

      Dean无话可说，他不知道怎么回答Sam的话，Sam总能看透他所有的谎言和伪装，几秒的沉默之后又恢复了刚才的样子，指着Sam半勃的暴露在空气中的阴茎说道：“所以你是想就让它这样喽？那好，我没意见啊。”

      Sam无奈地笑笑，“Jerk！”

      “Bitch！”Dean俯身重新含住Sam的阴茎，他的舌头细细划过紫红色的龟头，坏心眼地用舌尖轻轻戳刺着铃口，很快头顶上方就传来了Sam断断续续的喘息声。Dean的一只手握住Sam的阴茎试图更深地吞进去，另一只手伸进Sam的衣服里抚摸着紧致的肌肉。

      Sam已经接近最后释放的边缘了，忍不住按住了Dean的头，“快点儿...”

      Dean却突然停下了嘴里的动作吐了出来，从Sam的手下挣脱开，“坐到后座去。”

      Sam还处于高潮突然被突然中断的茫然中，Dean就已经拉开车门钻进了车后座，“你还在等什么，快过来！”

      Sam此时已经是完全勃起的状态，即使是在没有人的路边，他也不会裤子大开着勃起着走出去，所以他只能勉强地从车前座的空位中间跨到后座，Dean已经快色地扯掉了自己的裤子和衣服，从盒子里拿出一管润滑剂递给Sam，“你来还是我自己来？”

      “我以为你只是想用一个口交把我叫醒而已。”

      “刚开始是这么打算的，但是......”Dean指了指自己的下身，Sam随着他指的方向看到Dean也没有好到哪儿去。

      Sam舒服地靠在后座，脸上掩盖不了的开心，“哈，我记得你不是说你这一个多月性生活很丰富吗？你怎么看起来好像比我还......”

      “不行我自己来！哪儿那么多废话！”Dean试图夺回润滑剂却被Sam紧握在手心。

      “我来！转过身去。”Dean顺从地转过身跪趴在后座，手撑着车窗，Sam在手指上涂上了润滑剂，一瞬间车内全是果香的润滑剂味道，这个味道是Dean选的，因为他说他不想每次做完身上都是浓浓的带着精液的荷尔蒙气息，而这个果香至少能掩盖一下那充满色情的气息。

      Dean在Sam伸进一根手指的时候就已经气息不稳，他需要这个，他想念Sam漂亮的手指，他爱Sam身上的每一个部位，尤其是手。他弟弟的手很大，能把他的手完全包裹在手心，修长的手指每次抚在他身上都能激起一阵涟漪。

      Sam还没伸进第三根手指的时候，Dean就已经无法忍耐，其实Sam也忍了很久了，毕竟他可是在高潮边缘生生地被打断的。Dean拽过Sam的手，把他推倒直接靠在后椅背上，跪在他的大腿两侧扶Sam发痛的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。虽然头一天晚上做过，但是还不够松软的后穴在吞进Sam的那一刻依然让Dean感到了疼痛。Sam轻抚着Dean的后背，“别着急好吗？慢慢来。”

      Dean只停顿了两秒，完全无视Sam的话没有给更多的适应时间就动了起来，他知道Sam是怕他疼，可是他想要这个，想要的欲望远远超过了对疼痛的惧怕。他撑着Sam没有受伤的那边肩膀快速地运动，Sam也一下下地向上挺动着配合着Dean。

      Dean在上下运动的过程中手一直撸动着自己的阴茎，“啊......”随着一声低吼射进了手心。Sam紧跟着加速挺动想射出来，可是Dean却按住了Sam的胸膛，“等等，别射进去，现在在外面没办法清洗。”

      Sam第二次被中止高潮，眼睛都要喷出火了，“我需要射，而我也不想射在我手里，Dean！”

      Dean从Sam身上下来，让他成功地退出自己的身体，他趴到Sam腿边握住沾着润滑剂的发烫的阴茎，“射在我脸上。”说完就快速地撸动着Sam的阴茎，Sam本来就忍了很久，因为Dean的话和撸动着的动作，瞬间抽动着射了出来，一部分精液沾在了Dean的睫毛和眼睛上，还有一点直接进了Dean张开等待的嘴巴。

      Dean把嘴角边的精液舔了进去，抽出纸巾擦干净了脸和两人的手，这一系列动作做得很连贯，让Sam完全看呆了眼，平时两个人做爱大多时候是他主动，结束之后也是他抱着Dean去清洗，像今天这样真是破天荒的第一次。

      “你是傻了吗？”Dean伸出手在没反应的Sam脸前晃了晃。

      Sam拉上自己的拉链转过身看着完全赤裸的Dean，“你今天好主动。”

      “我一向很主动。”

      Sam笑着把Dean拉进怀里，“睡会儿吧，天亮再赶路。”

      Dean挣脱开Sam开始穿衣服，“你睡后面，我睡前座就可以了。”

      Sam把前面的座位放下来把腿搭上去，“现在可以了。”

      “好吧，你这个爱黏人的女孩儿。”Dean拿出毯子盖在了两人身上，Sam顺势搂过了Dean的肩膀，“Good night，jerk！”

      “Good night，bitch！”


	6. Chapter 6

06、

      他们抵达拉斯维加斯的时候已经是第二天晚上了，两个人坐了一天一夜的车，没什么心情逛赌城的夜景就找了间旅馆洗澡睡觉了。

      第二天一大早Sam就叫醒了Dean，拿好地图和导航仪还有一些食物就向着大峡谷出发了。这是他们的第一次真正意义上的旅行，虽然他们开着车几乎走过了整个大半个美国，可是他们从来都没有好好欣赏过沿途的风景也没感受过各个城市的风采。Sam至少在斯坦福的时候还和几个朋友一起在周边的城市玩过几次，可是Dean从来没有，他上学的时候每天只有两件事，看好弟弟和泡妞。

      Dean开着音乐一路高歌，看得出他很兴奋，Sam也很兴奋，如果没有他哥，他估计自己也不会有心情去大峡谷游玩。以前的他一直觉得工作更重要，当手里还有案子的时候就不要想着娱乐，在没有案子的时候还有那些甩不掉的天使恶魔。但是现在的他突然看透了，或许是Dean变成恶魔这件事让他突然开窍了，他们早晚有一天会死去并且不再复活，而且说实话他觉得那一天并不远，也许是下个月，也许是明年。

      他们错过了太多美好，他们为了别人付出了太多东西，他们所做的事是为了帮助更多的人免于危险，可是他们却一次又一次地用自己的生命去替换。如果在任何一件案子中因为救人而死去，他们会觉得光荣而不是不值得。他和Dean时刻准备着为别人而死去，可是现在的他决定必须要为他们自己而活。历经千万生死，是时候让他们开始享受了，而大峡谷就是一个很好的开端。

      在近中午的时候，他们终于抵达了大峡谷，这个Dean心心念念了这么多年的地方，为此Dean还专门买了一个相机。Sam不喜欢拍照，像他们这样的人每一天都过着刀尖舔血的日子，他不需要用几张照片提醒着他的失去。可是这一次他却没有反对，因为他想把这些画面记下来，他之前在Dean的房间里看到了他们仅有的几张老照片，感慨万分，虽然他的哥哥从来都不说，可是他知道他哥有多怀念那些过去，美好且不孤独的过去。

      Dean一路走一路拍，因为他知道这不仅是他们第一次旅行，很有可能也是唯一的一次，尽管很俗套，可是他需要用这种老掉牙的方式来帮他记住这些瞬间。Sam走在前面，Dean跟在后面不停地拍照，镜头里时不时地闯进前方那个吊着一只胳膊的、高大的、穿着短袖的人，有他低头走路的样子，有他的头发被风轻轻吹起的样子，有他回过头来寻找自己的样子......

      “你在偷拍我吗？”刚转过身来寻找Dean的Sam正撞上他哥拿起相机对着他按下快门的动作。

      “哈，你真是太自恋了，不要老在我的镜头面前晃来晃去好吗？”Dean心虚地超过Sam的步伐走在了前面，Sam在身后一副了然于胸的样子，无奈地笑着跟上Dean的步子。

 

      因为Dean怕坐飞机，所以他们没办法坐直升机在高空俯瞰整个景观，不过空中走廊确实弥补了一些他们的缺憾。在距离科罗拉多河4000英尺的高空上，向大峡谷悬崖以外延伸70英尺的透明玻璃，Dean在走上去之前还是有点儿忐忑不安。

      “Come on，放心，不会掉下去的。”Sam拉着Dean的手踏上走廊，Dean此刻已经顾不得他们在公众场合当着所有人的面牵手的事实，只是紧紧回握住Sam的手支撑着自己。

      Dean的手心已经微微冒汗，Sam轻声安抚道：“别看脚下，抬头。”

      Dean深吸一口气抬起了头，霎时间被眼前的美景震惊而忘记了脚下的恐惧，Sam从他哥的眼睛里一下看到了光，面对这般漂亮的峡谷，Dean露出了他很久都没有见到过的孩子般的笑容。

      “放开我，我要拍几张照片。”Dean嫌弃地甩开Sam的手，拿着相机走到了走廊最前面，完全忘记了几秒钟之前那个害怕地抓紧Sam的自己。

      Sam走到走廊一侧的边缘向下张望着，夕阳让整个大峡谷都染上了红色，金光闪闪的红色，他的眼前突然浮现出了他在地狱的时候，在Lucifer的笼子里被他们折磨的场景，也是整片整片的红色，浸着鲜血的滚烫的红色。Sam紧紧抓住了栏杆，手上的青筋暴起，“不，这不是真的，我在大峡谷，不是地狱......”他闭上眼睛一遍又一遍地重复着这几句话试图让自己清醒起来，他感觉到自己的心跳慢慢恢复平静，他听到了周围游客的声音，缓缓睁开眼睛，还是那个美得让人窒息的峡谷。

      Sam突然想起了什么，快步走到正站在最前方拍照的Dean身边，“Dean，我们拍张照吧。”

      “哈？我们？”Dean明显地被Sam惊到了，因为天知道他弟弟对待拍照这件事就像上刑场一样，从他俩下了车一步一步往上走的时候他就想拍照了，可是一直没有说，就是怕Sam拒绝，“真的假的？你不是不爱拍照吗？”

      “我猜人是会变的，不是吗？”Sam笑着从Dean手里拿过相机拦下正要从他们面前走过的一对儿情侣，“不好意思，可以帮我们拍张照吗？”

      “当然。”

      Sam走回到Dean的身边，用没有受伤的左手揽过Dean的肩膀，两个人笑得阳光灿烂。

      “三，二，一！”拍照的姑娘比了个“OK”的手势示意。

      “再拍一张吧。”Sam冲那姑娘喊道，旁边的Dean更加惊讶，他弟弟竟然要求再拍一张？

      “三......”两个人依然是刚才的那个姿势。

      “二......”Sam突然开口，“Dean，转过来。”

      “一！”刚扭过头的Dean被Sam准确无误地吻住了嘴唇，快门就在那一刻被按下了。

      姑娘把相机还给Sam笑着祝福他们，“你们真幸福，祝你们玩得开心！”

      Sam道过谢之后倒回去查看刚才的照片，他在吻上去的那一刻闭上了眼睛，可是Dean因为惊讶眼睛反而睁得更大，身后的夕阳、晚霞和整个峡谷仿佛连在了一起，映着Dean的脸似乎抹上了一层红晕，不知道是因为这晚霞还是因为他们第一次在公众场合的亲吻。

      Sam满意地把相机挂到Dean的脖子上，搂着他哥的脖子，“我们下山吧，我饿了。”

      Dean一时之间还不能完全从刚才的震惊中缓过神来，但是他不但没有生气，甚至还感觉到了一丝甜蜜，任凭Sam搂着他一起晃晃悠悠地走下了山。

      那一晚他们做了三次，两个人都像要不够一样不停地喘息、挺动、亲吻，在此期间他们除了彼此的名字什么也没说。他们曾经说过很多伤人的话，他们曾经不止一次地欺骗彼此，他们有太多想说却未曾说出口的话，但是那些都过去了，在赌城的那一晚，他们之间才真正地重新开始。

 

      “Who is Sam Winchester？”

      “My mentor.”

      “What has he taught you？”

      “How to love and embrace the love.”

 

 

      END


End file.
